<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Late by Wrenssong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267277">Too Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenssong/pseuds/Wrenssong'>Wrenssong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aka Ink and Dust, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Dream also needs a hug, Everyone Is Gay, Except the asexuals, Flashbacks, Honestly I think everyone needs a hug, Honestly idk how the tags work so I’m just throwing stuff on here, M/M, Planning for it to be mostly just fluff, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Slow To Update, So fucking slow, The chapter titles don’t mean anything, Time Travel, Undertale Resets, but uhh, i just can’t come up with any good ones, nightmare needs a hug, so be careful, sorry haha, there might be some implied rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenssong/pseuds/Wrenssong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He has finally come to his senses, but he shook himself out of his insanity a second too late, as his brother’s dust drifts onto his sharpened tendrils..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can’t take it anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sans &amp; Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), aka I don’t know yet haha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark figure gazed at the scene before him. The hill he was on was dark and barren, the darkness closing in from the sides. There was blood and dust everywhere, with the occasional human corpse strayed about. He surveyed the broken tree stump, where the only path of grass on the hill lay, where he had made all of his good memories with his other half. His brother.</p><p>He did this. The dark skeleton knew he did this. To himself. To his brother. To the villagers. Though, there was no regret for the villagers' ill fate. There was no doubt in his mind that they deserved it for what they had done. They had bullied him, beat him, hurt him. And only later on did he find out that they were hurting his brother. And he could do nothing to help. It was all his fault. His brother took the blows so he didn't have to.</p><p>He dropped to his knees, clutching the dusty circlet to his chest, what used to be shiny gold now a pale yellow. It was his fault. His single cyan eyelight was trained on the dust pile in front of him. He used to have a gang. A gang he considered family. They would wreak havoc in the aus, bringing negativity. Negativity that had hurt his brother. But now his gang was gone. And he was responsible for that, too. All that he considered family, now gone, and he was aware that it was all his fault.</p><p>Only now did he realize that, staring at the item that was grasped to his chest, sobbing. His brothers circlet. His tendrils laid limp behind him. The ones that had pierced his brother's golden apple soul in his chest as he cried out in pain, falling to the ground, shaking, as the tentacle was pulled forcefully out of his chest.</p><p>He remembered the countless times his brother would go on a spiel about stopping his evil ways, about stopping the pain he inflicted on others for his own amusement, about coming back to him so they could be brothers once again. He had replied with something about his brother not understanding him, not knowing the pain he had to go through. That put a thought in his mind. What if.. He made himself know his brother's pain? Took his own advice..?</p><p>The being of negativity peered at the tendrils splayed out behind him, jutting out of his back, shoulders still shaking with soft sobs. He had remembered how nice his brother had been, going to the village and getting him books to read while his brother would lay his head on his shoulder. He remembered his gang, and how they would play pranks on him, and how they would cuddle together to watch movies after a long battle. How they would all comfort each other if they ever had a panic attack, which happened less and less after they got closer to each other. How he watched from afar in what he now knows as envy. He remembered these things, poised one of his now sharpened tentacles above his chest that held his corrupted apple soul, which was now filled with warmth, and whispered one last thing as he closed his eye.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>The tendril thrust forward.</p><p>And then everything was RESET.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>